Talk:Fiery Dragon Sword
"All Fiery Dragon Swords are blue by default" ??? I've owened a purple one, and I would be very surprised to hear it's uncommon. it is, mail me to 1000003@gmail and I'll show you. By default, meaning you'd never find a white one. Of course there are purple and golds. --Nunix 17:55, 1 January 2006 (UTC) Prefix mods Can you add a Fiery Hilt to a Fiery Dragon Sword? Anyone bored enough to try? — Stabber (talk) 00:34, 11 April 2006 (CDT) I can't add a barbed sword hilt to mine, so maybe it's got a fixed prefix Sero haladan 08:26, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Blue-hued FDS A guildie showed me quite the item. What do ya'll think? ||Auron of Neon 02:26, 12 June 2006 (CDT)|| :I haven't tried it, but I think someone just dyed it and it changed nothing but the inventory icon color, like it does with many weapons. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:39, 12 June 2006 (CDT) : :Dye :) — Skuld 02:41, 12 June 2006 (CDT) Drops They are also dropped by the trolls outside of Drok's i've got 1 from the crystal dessert from those enchanted. Drop Locations Are we going to start listing every monster under each item that drops it? 'Cause I know I've gotten a FDS from a Sand Drake. I do realize that Ectos and Shards have a listing of monsters that drop them. I'm just wondering to what items (if not all of them) does this formatting apply. Can we be positive a Jade Scarab does not drop a FDS? Wouldn't it be more concise to just list the major areas FDS can potentially drop? Just listing some concerns over consistency. --Ryard 11:43, 18 June 2006 (CDT) I just had a FDS drop from Cultist Rajazan...how do I put up a screenshot? I just got one from a group of am fah but I forgot to take a screen shot, has something made this more common? Sero haladan 08:22, 28 October 2006 (CDT) I recently got an FDS drop from Facet of Light in Dragon's Lair. :) Entropy 03:44, 24 December 2006 (CST) Elona drop In the melonni's meditation quest — Skuld 10:28, 2 November 2006 (CST) :It dropped for me from a common Bladed Veldt Termite in Marga Coast. But it was only 13-18 (10) and nothing extra... — Poki#3 05:07, 4 November 2006 (CST) : I found one in the realm of torment, domain of secret of an Margonite ~ Kurd 09:24, 28 January 2007 (CST) Fiery Hilts gone? It seems that one can no longer salvage Fiery Sword Hilts off of Fiery Dragon Swords...or at least, it is no longer a guaranteed salvage. Recently I salvaged two FDS's with Expert Salvage Kits; it said only crafting material was available, and all I've gotten are Iron Ingots. Or it coult be worse - maybe there is now a 0% chance for getting the Fiery hilt, to reduce the number of them ingame. That's bad, because what other use does a 10-13 damage, Req. 12 FDS have other than to salvage the hilt? Does anyone else have more information regarding this?...more supporting data perhaps? :Since there is now a new menu that you can see and chose what you can salvage I can confirm that you can't salvage a Sword Hilt. The only thing I see is Crafting Material. This is probably because you now have a chance of salvaging upgrades without the item being destroyed, and that would leave a normal Dragon sword, which is a no-no :P. Bottom line - Fiery Sword Hilts price will go up a bit ^^; — Poki#3 05:13, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Nuts. I bet it has something to do with the improvements to Mark of Rodgort. Fiery Bowstrings for R/E Barrager have also gone way up in price...(and we thought there couldn't be anything bad about the MoR improvement :/ ) :::Or more likely the fact that the hilt has always been considered an integral part of the weapon - e.g. it can't be replaced - and that it wasn't really a 'proper' hilt. Cynical 03:24, 15 January 2007 (CST) Dye The section on dye made it seem to me that you could change the color of the flame by dye if you got an Icy Dragon Sword. I would propose that it be edited to: Applying dye to a Fiery Dragon Sword affects only the hilt. Dye does not change the color of the flame. The only other color flame that you can get is blue, which is found on the Icy Dragon Sword.